Many small surface mount type electronic parts applicable to a solder reflow process are conventionally adopted as circuit parts mounted on electronic devices. Each of these small electronic parts is placed in a specified location on a circuit board printed with cream solder by a mounting device and collectively heat treated in a furnace for installation on a circuit board with molten solder.
In a manner similar to the above electronic parts, a vibration generation device (hereafter referred to as “vibration motor”) used for mobile phones is also installed in a specified location on a circuit board by a solder reflow process, and a surface mount type vibration motor is attracting attention as a device applicable to the reflow process (for example, as set forth in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. JP11-234943A and JP2003-143799A).